Luke Dunphy
Lucas Philip "Luke" Dunphy is Claire and Phil Dunphy's youngest child, and also the younger brother of Haley and Alex Dunphy. Biagraphy Luke was born in California, USA on August 30, 1999 and was conceived by Phil Dunphy and Claire Pritchett as their third and youngest child. Living with his parents and older sisters, Luke is often doing his own thing. Personality Just like his grandfather Frank, and father Phil, Luke is cheerful and nice and he is mostly seen happy. However, he is portrayed as a teenager with low intelligence, which has supposedly inherited from his father, who is not so many smart either. This makes him to be very innocent and not always understand the repercussions of his actions, which is clearly shown in "Coal Digger", when he announces at a family gathering that his mother thought Gloria was a "Coal Digger". He is also thought to be a bit vacuous, because of many questionable actions, such as getting his head stuck in the banister and jumping on the trampoline wearing only underwear and a box on his head. Like his father, he is believed to have ADHD, as he repeatedly becomes distracted when he has to do something important. Relationships Family Phil Luke has a special relationship with his father. They have more a friendly relationship than a family one, as Phil is mostly calling his son "buddy". They almost have the same likes and dislikes and are most of the time seen doing something together, such as playing video games, watching TV, living adventures, do sports, and others. However, they don't have exactly the same likes/dislikes, as in some episodes it is shown that they share different ones: In "Fizbo", it is revealed that Phil is afraid of clowns, while Luke likes them. In "The Butler's Escape", Luke wants to quit magic but Phil can't accept it because Phil loves magic. In "And One to Grow On", Phil wants to set Luke on a dance class, which he dislikes, because Phil says that he comes from a long line of dancing Dunphys. Luke loves a lot his father and viceversa, as in many episodes it has been shown his family love towards him: In "Phil on Wire",even though Phil is afraid of walking across a tight rope, Luke encourages him and he finally does it. In "The Old Man & the Tree", when Phil attempts to meet his goal of traveling the length of home to Canada on a stair master,Luke first thinks that it's not a good idea, later encourages him to do it. Claire Unlike with Phil, Luke has a more family relationship with his mother. He usually asks her help for something important, mostly for a school problem: homework, exams, projects, etc. And with Phil, for something about girls or for have fun with him. Also, when Luke does anything that makes Claire upset she gets mad at him, while Phil tries to bond with him and to not get mad at him. Despite this, Luke has demonstrated that he loves his mother in some episodes: In "Manny Get Your Gun", when Claire thinks that Luke prefers his father before her, as he wanted to go with Phil to the restaurant for Manny's birthday instead of her, Luke reassures Claire that she is actually fun to make her feel better. In "Snip", Luke first gets mad at Claire for embarrassing him at school, but later he realizes that he has been hard on her and gives her a rose to apologize. Haley and Alex Haley and Alex are Luke's older sisters. Manny Manny is Luke's step-uncle. They seem to be generally good friends, although Luke is often annoyed by Manny's opinions, as he is so much more mature than Luke. However, Luke appears to be more popular at school than Manny, which makes to help him about proble Romance Becca In "New Year's Eve", Luke invites Becca along with her cousin Joyce to the Dunphy house. Luke plans to make out with her in his room, but Haley and Alex try to interrupt them several times until they just go in with laundry and Haley tells Becca to leave, threatening to call her parents. Simone Simone was a girl that Luke had a date with in "Best Men". Carly Sienna In "A Fair to Remember", Luke has a crush on Sienna, a girl from his school who is also a good friend of Alex's. Sexuality Luke was first not so much interested about having girlfriend or seen pornography. However, as the series has progressed and he has grown up, he has shown an interest about it in many times. In "Not in My House", when Claire discovers a photo on her computer of a topless woman on a tractor, she assumes that Luke downloaded it since is the one who used last her computer. But Luke tells her that he did not download the photo because he thinks it's gross, as he is only a child. In "Baby on Board", when he realizes that Haley wants to live with Dylan, Luke asks her if she is doing sex with Dylan, and Claire tapes his mouth immediately. In "New Year's Eve", he has a date with a girl, Becca, and he tries to make out with her in his room, although his sisters finally tell her to leave, threatening to call her parents. In "Australia", he and Manny go to a nudist beach to see topless women. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Teens Category:Dunphy Family Category:Pritchett Family